Yuuri's Realizations
by KarineNachigeru
Summary: Based during episodes 56 and 57 Spoilers . Yuuri's feeling's and actions when he loses something or rather someone important to him.
1. Chapter 1: Wolfram's Kidnapping

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

--

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Yuuri and Wolfram Yuuram

Bases: During Episodes 56 and 57

Suggested Listening: 30 Minutes by T.aT.u

_-Author's Note: I spelled 'Yuri' as 'Yuuri', with the double 'U' as it is in the Y__uu__ram pairing._

**--**

**Yuuri Realizations -**

_By: DragonKarine_

**Chapter 1: Wolfram's Kidnapping!**

It had started out nice enough. Wolfram, Greta, Beatrice, and Yuuri were all quite content while eating the sweet cake that the girls had made for their self-proclaimed father's day. That was until an unexpected explosion and a resulting explosion fire shattered the silence of the night.

"The sky is so red!" Greta exclaimed.

"A fire?" Beatrice questioned.

"The city is burning…" Greta said a hint of sorrow in her young voice.

'This isn't good.' Wolfram thought. "Let's go back to the others." He added aloud, thinking it safest if they weren't presently alone.

"Right." Yuuri replied. "That would be best." He added catching onto Wolfram train of thought.

Wolfram turned and quickly took up a defensive stance at the site he saw when he did. "Who are you people!?" he demanded as his muscles tensed and his body prepared itself to strike out in order to defend Yuuri and the girls. '…But how….and when did they get here!?' he added worriedly in thought.

"When did they get here?" Yuuri said, voicing Wolfram's thoughts for him.

'Damn…' Wolfram said silently. This wasn't good. He was outnumbered and he had to worry about protecting Yuuri and the two girls as well. Yet, despite his odds, Wolfram attacked, swiftly taking his opponents, one by one. "Did you think you could take me on with that skill level…"Wolfram had begun to say to his assumedly defeated opponents, however he was cut short when they began to rise again. 'What the hell are these things?' his mind screamed silently, while his voice calmly but urgently spoke aloud. "Yuuri! Take the kids and run!"

"R…Right." Yuuri replied almost automatically before a though hit him 'What about Wolfram?!' "But…"

"Just hurry!" Wolfram ordered cutting off Yuuri's half-spoken concerns for him.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said worriedly as he slowly backed away from the strange attackers.

"Hurry up and go!" Wolfram ordered again, this time with more urgency in his voice. 'Hurry Yuuri….I'm not important right now, you must get yourself and the girls to safety!' Wolfram thought as he calculated his next move. A second that seemed like an eternity passed before Wolfram felt his opponents approaching attack. Turning quickly, Wolfram pivoted on his heels and disposed of his opponent with a clean slice that cut the man…or rather doll, in half. 'A doll?' he thought before he sensed a rising power building. 'Is this…Majetsu?' he began in thought before his body was hit by an invisible force and his world began to go black. '…Yuuri…' was Wolfram's last though as his world went completely black and he felt himself falling…


	2. Chapter 2: Yuuri's Actions

--

--

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Yuuri and Wolfram Yuuram

Bases: During Episodes 56 and 57

Suggested Listening: Stay With Me by Danity

_-Author's Note: I spelled 'Yuri' as 'Yuuri', with the double 'U' as it is in the Y__uu__ram pairing._

**--**

**Yuuri's Realizations**

_By: DragonKarine_

**Chapter 2: Yuuri's Actions**

"Wolfram!" Yuuri's mind had gone blank when he saw Wolfram fall. In that moment he couldn't think…he couldn't even breathe. All he knew was that Wolfram was in danger and it was likely his fault. "Wait!" Yuuri screamed as he ran towards the window. 'Where are they taking him?' were the words that ran frantically through Yuuri's head as he watched Wolfram's captors easily jump over the walls of Blood Pledge Castle as if they weren't as tall as most seven story business buildings in his world. 'I won't let them have…I can't!' Yuuri's body began to move on its own, his mind had one goal in sight: Save Wolfram, no matter what. Yuuri began to move toward the exit of the room, his mind already formulating a plan: Grab Ao and ride after Wolfram. After that…well he didn't know that yet, but he'd deal with that when the time came. Yuuri had just about made it out of the room when a small call of "..Yuuri…" made him stop and turn around.

"Greta…" Yuuri almost whispered, his mind going into overdrive. He had to go after Wolfram, but he needed to deal with Beatrice and Greta first. "Greta…Take Beatrice and go find Conrad." Yuuri said in a soft, calmer-than-he-actually-was voice.

"…But Yuuri! …What about you and Wolfram?" Greta said, a hint of fear and worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. I'm going to bring Wolfram back!" Yuuri said with determination as he flashed a reassuring smile at the two girls.

"Okay…" Greta said as she took Beatrice's hand and ran off down one side of the hallway while Yuuri took off down the other heading for the horse stables.

It hadn't taken more than a minute or two for Yuuri to reach the stables. "Let's go, Ao!" He called as he mounted said horses back and took off at a gallop.

--Back at Blood Pledge Castle with Greta and Beatrice--

"Conrad!" Greta called as she and Beatrice ran toward the aforementioned man.

"Greta! What is it?" Conrad asked as he, followed by two soldiers, ran toward the two girls.

"Wolfram got taken away!" Greta said nearly in tears.

"What?!" Conrad uttered in shock as he knelt in front of the two girls.

"And….His Majesty….His Majesty…." Beatrice sobbed out.

--Back in the Forest With Yuuri--

"Wolfram…." Yuuri thought as he rode after Wolfram's captors for all he was worth. 'I won't let them take you!' Yuuri urged Ao on, trying to catch up with Wolfram's captors. "Wolfram! Wolfram! Wolfram!" Yuuri called out repeatedly, trying to get a response from the blonde. "Damn, they're fast….Wait up!" Yuuri said. "Then again, it's not like they'll wait…" Yuuri realized. 'What?' Yuuri thought as he rounded the corner and saw Wolfram's captors had indeed stopped. 'What are they…?' Yuuri wondered as one of the men-like dolls raised its hand. 'Is this…Majestsu?' Yuuri thought as he felt and visible saw the growing energy. 'No way….!' Yuuri thoughts as he became engulfed in a ray of white and blue. '…Gomne…Wolfram…' Were Yuuri's last conscious thoughts before he too, was lost to the darkness of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion Part 1

--

--

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Yuuri and Wolfram Yuuram

Bases: During Episodes 56 and 57

Suggested Listening: Bittersweet Symphony Instrumental

_-Author's Note: I spelled 'Yuri' as 'Yuuri', with the double 'U' as it is in the Y__uu__ram pairing. I also experimented with different perspectives in this chapter, how'd I do?_

**--**

**Yuuri Realizations -**

_By: DragonKarine_

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

_Conrad's Perspective_

"Heika….and Wolfram have…." I gaped in shock at the information Greta had just given me. "Soldiers!" I called as my mind ran in a thousand directions all at once. "Take them to my mother, Cecile." I ordered.

"Hai, Bouchou!" They replied in unison.

"…Conrad…" I turned to Greta and Beatrice who were both in tears at this point. "…Yuuri and Wolfram, will they-?"

"Heika and Wolfram will be alright." I said cutting her worries short. She gave me a small smile before taking Beatrice's hand and turning to follow after the soldiers.

After they disappeared around the corner, I took off down the opposite hall, past the court yard, and into the horse corals. Ao was missing. So it was true, Yuuri really had gone after my brother. 'Yuuri…do you really…?' I trailed off in thought. I then mounted my horse and summoned my men, turning to the forest; we set off.

No more than a few minutes and me and my men found ourselves deep into the forest. "Whoe, Ao." I said as I saw Heika's horse nearing us. 'Was Yuuri also….?' The question lingered half-asked in my mind.

"Don't tell me even Heika was taken?" Guntar voiced my lingering thought. I turned to him and Yozak. "Search the area, they couldn't have gone far." I ordered. I vaguely heard Guntar relaying my message to my men, all I could hear clearly was my concerns for Yuuri and Wolfram.

--

_Wolfram's Perspective_

'Where am I?' I thought drowsily as I came to. 'Damn…How can doll's use majetsu?' I wondered sitting up…however I regretted this action as a sudden wave of sickness hit me. 'N-Nani?!' I thought, my hands covering my mouth as I made my way for the window, heaving out the contents of my stomach. I glanced outside the window and below me. "The sea…?"I said between mangled breaths. 'Well that explains my sudden sickness…' I sat back against the wall of the room I was in. 'Must be a lower deck storage cabin.' I assumed as I looked about, my eyes traveling over boxes and crates of some sort of supplies. 'I wonder…' I trailed off as my eyes caught a glimpse of movement. I slowly made my way toward the place where I had seen the movement.

My eyes widened slightly. "Yu-Yuuri!?" I half gasped as I gaped at my fiancé. 'Why are you here? Your supposed to be safe back at Blood Pledge Castle with Greta and Beatrice!' My mind raged.


End file.
